Cherished Memories
by R.Sakari
Summary: Sasuke doesn't care about his life or for his future, all of that is just a waste of his time. Will all that change after meeting a mysterious girl? Who exactly is this girl? Why is Sasuke so interested in her? Is it love at first sight? Or mere curiosity
1. White Doves

**(Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO. Just a story I made up with the Naruto characters.)**

_**Cherished Memories**_

Chapter One: White Doves

I never suspected something like this to happen. I really thought that I was helping her… I didn't know what I did, had changed her life forever.

_One year back _

"Sasuke!"

I didn't have to turn around; I knew already who had called my name.

"What do you want Sakura?" I asked, as I kept walking. She hurried to be by my side, following my long strides.

"Do you want to come to my house again?" She asked, fluttering her eyes. "I really had fun last night."

"Don't take what I did last night to heart." I replied harshly. "It was nothing to me."

Sakura started to pout. "Well I had fun; I just want to do it again."

"Find yourself a new play toy." I said, speeding my walk, growing farther and farther away from the annoying girl.

I'm Sasuke Uchiha; a junior in high school, an A straight student a black belt in martial arts.

Sigh…and I believe that life just sucks. I don't _care _about the future; I don't care what I have to do to become "successful." I don't understand why teachers and adults are pushing me to be the best I can be. Why are they forcing me to do something I clearly don't care about? Sure, I get A's in my class. It's not like I care, I'm only doing it, because I made a _promise_. I'm doing none of this for my damn future; me… successful? Bull shit.

As I turned the corner, something caught my eyes. A door; I have never acknowledge before, was creaked open, revealing to me a stair case. But what did it lead to?

Because of my curiosity, I had to check it out. And that's exactly what I did. I opened the rusted doors and looked up; following the stairs, leading all the way to the top where there was another door… almost as if waiting for me to open. I gave out a sigh.

_Why am I getting so excited over a door I never knew about? How idiotic of me._

"Tsk."

I began to walk up the stairs, taking one step at a time. The more I walked the closer I got to the door. Finally I made it all the way to the top, where the door lies. I could see the light from underneath the creaks of the door. I reached, held tightly onto the knob and twisted it. I could hear the rust crumble together as I turned the knob. When it reached its end, all I had to do was push and to be honest, the door was pretty hard to open, since it's extremely old and all; but I managed. Once I opened the door, a gust of wind brushed my face, as I wince from the bright light that had shined my way. My eyes adjusted… and my eyes widens.

I was on the roof top.

Feeling the cold breeze, and the heat from the rays of the sun, I was somewhat… relax. And ever since two years ago, I haven't felt this way in awhile.

"Watch out!"

Everything seemed to happen so fast, I had no time to react. Suddenly I hear a girl's voice warning me about what's coming my way. I turned around and suddenly was surrounded by what seemed like a hundreds birds! Cowering down, afraid my eyes will be pecked down; I suddenly hear a small whistle. Then, everything went quiet.

"I'm sorry… but you're not supposed to be up here." A girl said walking up to me. "So it's kind of your fault." She said, petting the white bird on her shoulder.

Before, angry arose in my part; I had a clear look on the girls face. She looked somewhat familiar.

"Why can't I come up here?" I said catching my breath and a little bit irritated. "It's not like this is your property."

The girl was taken aback at my harsh words but soon relaxes and gave out a sigh. "You can stay here I guess." She said turning her back to me.

"So?" I asked. She peered over her shoulder to look at me.

"So?"

"Aren't you going to tell me why there are a flock of white chickens on the school roof top!?" I said, not believing my eyes.

"They're not _white chickens_, they're called doves." She said, "And don't tell anyone they're up here."

I chuckled at her comment.

"And what makes you think you can trust me?" I asked, pushing my two fist into my pockets.

"Because, this is the doves' homes," She said sadly.

I stopped in my tracks.

The girl bent down to the doves on the ground, and held out her palm filled with little seeds. I watched as the doves, one by one, came to nibble they're faces in the seeds. She then turned to me. "Do you want to try?" She asked standing up. My eyes widen and I shook my head furiously.

"No, no thanks." I confirmed.

Apparently the girl didn't care what my answer was and kept walking towards me to grab my right hand.

"Wait!" I protest angrily. She didn't say anything, but held my hand and opened my fist to pour the seeds in the middle of my palm. She then pulled me down with her and pulled my hand right into the middle of the doves.

To be totally honest, I was a bit nervous.

At first, the birds were hesitating to approach me, until one dove; the smallest one; came up to my hand, and pokes its head into the handful of seeds. I watched astonished as more and more doves came to eat the seeds from my hand.

The girl then let's go of my arm and watched as the doves eat from my palm.

"Do you own these birds?" I asked curiously.

"No, I just come here to feed them." She replied.

"Aren't birds supposed to live in trees or something? Not a busted up building?" I asked suspiciously.

The girl sighed, "I saved one last year." She said. "One dove had a broken wing when I found it, so I took care of it. Turns out the bird were permanently wounded, so it couldn't fly again."

"That doesn't explain all the other ones." I challenged.

"The bird I saved was a female. It laid some eggs, and ever since it multiplied." She answered. "But I wonder why, the birds haven't left yet."

I looked to the girl who was staring at the birds in deep thought.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" I asked. She looked to me puzzled,

"Why do you say that?" She asked, in an angry voice.

"The reason why they always come back is because you're their food source." I stated. "Without you here, they'd probably left already." I began to chuckle. "What a bunch of mooching birds."

"So you think the only reason why they're here is because they want the seeds I give them?"

"Exactly,"

The girl stood up. "Well I don't believe you."

"Do you think they come here because they love you are something?" I asked, laughing. "Are you conceited or something?"

The girl winced at my responds, but brushed it off.

"How can I prove that you're theory is wrong then?" She asked looking towards me.

I was in thought for awhile but soon found the answer.

"Don't come here for four days." I answered. She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Four… days?" She repeated quietly, "Why four days, and what for?"

I stood up, to come face to face with her, and placed my two hands in my pockets. "I'll come here for the four days you don't, that tells me whether or not your doves return." I answered. "And once you come back after the four days, you'll finally see that my theory is one hundred percent correct."

The girl was in thought, but quickly replied, "Fine."

We both nodded and went our separate ways.

_Let's see who's right and who's wrong._


	2. Theory Results

**(Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO. Just a story I made up with the Naruto characters.) **

**--**

Chapter Two: Theory Results

Day One-

"I'm sorry," A girl said, after bumping into me. She began to blush when I turned her way.

"It's fine." I replied, walking away. I could hear, as I walk, the group of girls giggling in their corner. I gave out a sigh.

_Stupid females,_

"Sasuke!" I peered over my shoulder and saw Sakura come my way. Her long pink hair was flowing as she ran towards me.

"What?" I asked. Yes, I was extremely annoyed.

"You did change your mind, right?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes. "You know, about-"

I almost choked.

"No."

"Why not?" She whined.

Luckily; for me, the bell rang, telling us it was time for class. I almost gave a sigh of relief.

"Go to class Sakura." I said, walking away. Without saying anything in return, Sakura grunts and walks in the opposite direction,

I finally made it to my class room, and as usual; it was loud and annoying as ever. I placed my hand on the door, and slid it open.

"Good morning, Sasuke." A girl said from her desk. I nodded, and she turned to her friends and squealed. I rolled my eyes.

This was the _usual _morning.

I looked up from the ground, and saw a familiar person sitting right next to my desk. When I finally reached to my desk, my eyes widen realizing who the girl sitting near my desk was.

"It's the doves' girl." I said, looking down on her. She looked up.

"I didn't know you were in my class," I began to say, "And I didn't know you were _that _interested in me that you'd actually sit next to me." I said with a smirk. The girl scoffed.

"I've been sitting here all year," She answered. "You're just too stupid to notice."

"Whatever-"

Before I got to finish my sentence, I just realized… I don't know her name. So I began to ask,

"What's your name?"

"Good morning class, please take your seats!" Our sensei commanded as he hurried to his desk. "Please be quiet as I take the attendance."

_So much for that question, _ I thought to myself.

Shrugging it off, I sat in my seat and placed my back pack on the ground. Soon, our sensei began to call out the students' name, one by one, in alphabetical order, until it finally reached my name.

"Uchiha, Sasuke,"

"Present." I said. Sensei scratched in his attendance book, and continued to list.

"Uniko, Tenten,"

"Present." The doves' girl said clearly. I took a peak in the corner of my eye at the girl who had her head, rested on the palm of her hand.

_So her name is Tenten…_

"Okay, now that I know that everyone is here, let's move on with the subject." Sensei said loudly, "Today's topic is about 'point of view', what I'm going to tell you all to do, is to pair up with the person that's sitting next to you. After that is done, I'll be giving you all a hand out about _certain_ stories; the whole point of this activity is to tell your partner your point of view on the story and how the character incorporate on it; for example, if the character did the right thing, or did the bad thing." Sensei then clapped his hands, indicating us to move, and get started.

I turned Tenten.

"I guess you're stuck with me." I said.

"I guess I am."

Like what we usually do in class partnership, we both, Tenten and I scooted our desks together, so we can be face to face when we're working.

"Okay," Tenten began to say, "Our first story is, The Little Mermaid, Disney version; a story about a girl who wishes to be human." Tenten read aloud, her brown eyes following each word.

As both of us were reading the story, a random girl suddenly walk past Tenten, hitting her head as she did, with her elbow. Tenten placed her hand on her throbbing head, and looked up at the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The girl said, in a non- believable way. Tenten let that slide and turns to me. I shrugged.

"It happens to everyone who's my partner; isn't it amazing…?" I asked with a smirk, "…the art of jealously." Tenten, who was still holding on to her wounded head looked at me with annoyance.

"Yeah, sure, it's really an amazing thing." She replied sarcastically. I chuckled, and we both continue reading the hand out.

-

"Ariel wanted to be human; what's wrong with that?" I argued.

"Don't you get it? She'll abandon her whole species just to be with a man!" Tenten countered.

"But it's what she wants; no one can stop her for choosing the life she wants."

"But it's absolutely wrong thing to do!"

"Why is t so wrong to do what you please?!"

"Because it'll throw everything off balance!"

The class room was silent because of the loud argument between Tenten and I; even our sensei was interested in the debate, listening to everything we were saying.

"All I'm saying is, if she wants be to be human, why stop her? It's her choice to live her life as; even if it may be a stupid or a foolish thing. It'll be her fault, and she'll learn to live with it."

"So you're saying it's okay to just leave the place you're born, a place that respectable to your species, for a man she met just awhile ago!? Just drop everything, just to be with a man that may or may not love you!" Tenten yelled, dropping her fist on the table to emphasize her point.

Before I could counter her statement, the bell had ringed, indicating us that class was over. The class room started to applaud. Both and Tenten and I turned to the enthusiastic class, puzzled at they're action.

"Well done, Uchiha and Uniko!" Sensei complimented, also clapping with the students. "I can see, both of you as wonderful lawyers in your future."

_Not that again…_

"Tsk." I said under my breath. Sensei looked at me puzzled. Without saying anything, I gathered my stuff and left the class before the teacher got to say or lecture anything to me.

As I was walking through the busy hallways, I suddenly felt a firm grasp on my left shoulder. I turned my head, to see who was behind me.

"What was that all about?" Tenten asked curiously. I pulled from her grasped.

"Just forget it." I said walking away. "And don't forget our arrangement; you can't come to the roof top until after the four days."

I speed walk through the now empty hall ways, and finally saw my destination, my escape… the old rusted door that leads to the stairs to the school roof.

I aggressively opened the door, and shut it behind me, I ran up the stairs to the door that led outside. A few more steps, and I was finally there. I grasped the knob and pushed hard making the door open.

A gush of wind brushed against my hair, the feeling of the sun and the cold wind took my breath away.

I opened my eyes and surprising enough, the doves were still there, in their usual spot. I scoffed.

"This is only the first day; it doesn't matter at all since they think she's coming in late." I said, sitting down, "They'll be all gone by the tomorrow."

Laying down on the cold ground, and feeling the sun rays hit my entire body… I felt so relax, calm… free.

Buzzzz….

I jumped from the vibration in my pocket. I cursed at the cell phone for waking me up.

I looked at the caller ID, and what do you know it… it was Sakura. I ignored her called and went back to sleep.

Day three-

Two days has already past, and now it's the third day of the arrangement. Like what we agreed on, Tenten has not come up the roof top, while I came to see if the doves were still there.

I opened the doors to the roof, and was greeted with the same wind and sun rays; I looked around. I gave out a sigh.

"I was right."

It's only been three days, and not a single dove is seen. I walked where the doves usually are, and stared at the ground in thought.

This feeling was not the feeling I was expecting. For some reason… being right didn't feel all that great… I was actually, _disappointed_.

I gave out sigh.

"Wonder how she'll handle it…"

Day Four-

School had ended, and I was walking through the halls until someone grabbed a hold of my shoulder, and yanked me back.

"Ah- watch it!" I yelled angrily, turning my body to the person who pulled me.

I was surprise to see Tenten.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She said letting go of my shoulder, "Can I go to the roof top now?"

I looked in her eyes, and saw that she was extremely anxious, and curious about the outcome.

For some reason, my heart sank.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "You can go, it _was _the deal."

Tenten nodded, and ran in the direction of the rusted door. I quickly followed.

Something happened as I saw her running up the stairs… something inside me, wanted to stop her from going up. But that _something _wasn't strong enough as I watched her open the door.

She walked forward in the middle of the roof top, where the doves usually are. The more she walked, the slower she became. I winced at her behavior.

Suddenly she began to laugh, but I know it was clearly, fake. "You were right," she said, still having laugher in her voice. "They did come only because of the food…"

I looked at the back of Tenten, wondering what her expression is. I looked to the floor, feeling worst than I had a view minutes ago.

"Don't feel down for some stupid doves." I said firmly. Tenten laughter stopped.

"I know... but," Tenten said trailing off; turns her head to me until our eyes met. My heart began to sink even lower once I saw the tears in her eyes.

"It felt nice to _finally be loved again_." Tenten finished with a small smile.

Feeling bad for her… only made me angry.

"Don't be stupid," I hissed, "They're just white chickens! You're being stupid for missing them!"

Tenten sobbed, wiping the tears away with her long, skinny fingers.

I shoved my hands into my pockets.

Suddenly Tenten froze, looking straight at me…

"What?" I asked curiously. Tenten eyes and face was blank, until finally she responded.

"Behind you" she said, stunned, pointing her finger in the direction behind me.

I turned my body, following her finger. My eyes widen, and my jaw dropped.

Not so far from the roof top, many small specks of white were flying this way. The closer they got the more I realize that they were doves… Tenten's doves…

I could hear the wings flapping as one by one passed me. I turned to the direction the doves were flying towards. And subconsciously, a smile formed on my face.

Tenten was surrounded by doves, some that are near her feet, some that were on her shoulders and some that were surrounding her in the air.

Tenten was still in tears, as she embraces each bird that came her way, craving for her acknowledgment. Her tears were no longer tears of sadness, but- happiness.

I made my way towards the door,

"Uchiha?" Tenten asked, switching her attention to me.

"You were right," I said opening the door. "And I was wrong."

Before I closed the door, I turned to Tenten. "Congratulations."

I closed the door behind me, and collapsed on the stairs. My smile grew wider.

_I never knew losing would feel this good._

**(A/N: Well, that's the second chapter! Hope you like it, and please…. LEAVE A REVIEW to tell me what you think! I'm telling ya, if you guys give me a review, it'll help me push harder into continuing writing. Later for now.)**


	3. Target

**Disclaimer: Yeah... i don't own Naruto... -_- **

**Here's Chapter three... here we go.  
**

* * *

Chapter Three: Target

_After School_

"Now that you've experienced your theory, why are you still coming up here?" Tenten asked in an irritated voice. I continued to pet the smallest dove and with out keeping my eyes off the bird, I spoke,

"This isn't your roof, is it?"

"No, but-"

"And even though I tested my theory; I didn't say anything about me not coming up here anymore, right?"

"Yeah that's true, but-"

"And you obviously want to keep those stupid birds around…"

"Yes, but-"

"And you also want me to keep this thing a secret, right?"

I finally looked up towards Tenten and saw that she had a blank face.

"You don't have any friends do you…?" Tenten asked with a grimaced smile.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"That's not the point," I said. "If I choose to be up here, then you don't have the right to go against it."

I glared at Tenten.

"Right?" I asked forcefully.

Tenten gave out a sigh. "Right…"

"Good—anyways, do you know how to get a woman off your back?"

"Excuse me?" Tenten asked a bit confused at my sudden question. I lay myself down against the fence and stared up at the clouds.

"Well do you?"

Tenten ponders in thought which made everything calm and silent. Then I saw from the corner of my eye, Tenten sitting next to me.

"Are you having _girl_ problems?" She asked with a sneer.

"Ehh?" I manage to croak out of my mouth. "I don't have girl problems; I just want a chick to get off my back!"

"Hm… I see," Tenten said stretching her arms, as if reaching up towards the white clouds.

"Why do you want to get this girl off your back?" Tenten asked curiously. I narrowed my eyes into Tenten's brown orbs.

"You sure ask a lot of questions…" I stated in annoyance. Tenten chuckled and open her can of juice, putting a straw through it.

"Do you want my advice, or not?" She asked taking a sip. I gave in and gave out a sigh.

"She keeps pestering me to having sex." I stated normally. Suddenly I felt a gush of cold liquid sprayed on the side of my face. I turned to Tenten who was choking up her juice.

"You're a weird girl." I said wiping the juice off my face with my sleeve.

"Sorry…" She said apologetically. "So… this girl is bothering you with… Erm…"

"Sex."

"Yeah, that." Tenten said quickly, turning bright red. I chuckled at her innocence.

"Maybe this girl really loves you."

I scoffed.

"No thanks."

"Why do you say that?"

"I only did it with her because I felt like it; there was no meaning to it." I answered.

"But what if it means something to her?"

I stopped at my tracks and turned to face Tenten. She had her usual counter face on, and wants to prove something… just like how she wanted to prove about the doves. Her face was filled with pure determination.

I shrugged.

"I doubt it." I said, "Those kinds of girls are only skanks on the streets."

"You don't know that!" Tenten shot back. I looked to her, surprised at her reaction.

"What is with you?" I asked irritated, "Why are you acting up?"

"What if this girl really cares for you? What then?" Tenten asked, ignoring my questions.

I looked to Tenten, and let out a snicker.

"That's none of my business." I answered.

I got up from my seat, and headed towards the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm washing up after the juice you spat on me." I answered. "I'm all sticky thanks to you."

I walked down the stairs and parted from Tenten and the moment I closed the door, I heard a deafening scream.

"What was that?"

Curious as I am, I ran after the direction I thought the scream was. The more I ran the more I heard noises. As I was running, I came to a corner and saw two shadows. I slowed down and came closer to the corner. As I was close enough to hear the conversation, I heard a loud thump. I looked at the shadow and realize that noise was the noise of a person that was thrown on the hard ground.

"You still owe me money!" A boy's voice yelled. I watched as the larger shadow was hovering on top of the smaller shadow that was on the floor.

A girl spoke. "I paid you all that I could give you…"

That voice… sounded like Sakura.

"Well you didn't pay all of it! You got a lot more that you owe me!" The boy yelled in frustration. "You better pay me back or I'll-"

"You'll what?" I asked.

The boy was shocked to see me, and so was Sakura. I walked closer towards them.

I looked at the situation and found the boy on top of Sakura, while grasping her collar. Her eye was swollen up and on the corner of her left lip was blood seeping from her mouth. I looked up at the guy.

"You'll what?" I asked more forcefully, "You'll beat her like you're doing now?"

"Yeah! What about it?" The guy shot back. "This got nothing to do with you!"

I froze.

"Help me Sasuke…" Sakura said weakly.

"Shut up!" The guy yelled, slapping Sakura across the face.

_What am I doing? Why am I risking getting hurt for a girl like her? Why am I stepping in this situation that I'm clearly not apart of? What's gotten into me?_

I turned around and began to walk away.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. I turned around and looked straight in Sakura's eyes. She froze and was shaken at my stare.

"What?" I asked annoyed. "Do you expect me to help you or something?"

Sakura eyes began to fill with tears while holding her swollen cheek. She looked down, and sobbed quietly.

"You got yourself into this, you get yourself out." I said finally, turning my back to them.

Sakura continued to cry, and let out louder sobs. The guy laughed.

"Heh, thanks buddy." The guy said before continuing beating up Sakura. I peaked over my shoulder and watched Sakura being punched and thrown around on the ground, while I stood there… doing nothing. I saw Sakura look my way with tears in her eyes, hoping I'd come and save her. Part of me wanted to jump in… but _most_ of me told me to stay put… and that's exactly what I did.

I gave out a sigh, and continued to walk away. But as I was walking, I saw a blur run right past me, blowing my hair back because of the tremendous speed. I turned around and saw who it was. My jaw dropped.

It was Tenten.

I watched as Tenten runs towards the guy and literally pushed him off of Sakura, using her whole body. Both the guy and Tenten hit the floor hard. Sakura was bewildered at what was happening and so was I.

The guy didn't move as he was lying on the floor, probably unconscious from the hit.

Tenten on the other hand, slowly got up to her feet and walks towards Sakura.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked Sakura. Sakura nodded but pointed to Tenten's head.

"You're bleeding…" Sakura stated in horror, her hand shaking in fear. Tenten reached and touched the red liquid that was seeping from her forehead. Tenten's fingers were red with blood. Tenten gave a weak smile.

"This is nothing…"

Tenten looked to Sakura then reached for Sakura's bruised face. "It looks like you've been beaten up pretty badly." Tenten stated sadly.

After Sakura heard Tenten words, Sakura burst out in tears, pushing her forehead against Tenten's shoulder. Countless of tears fell down Sakura face as she sobs loudly. Tenten eyes soften with sadness.

As I was watching Tenten console Sakura… my heart suddenly dropped as I saw what was happening from behind them.

Limping towards Tenten from behind was the dude who had beaten Sakura up.

The dude who Tenten knocked off his feet,

And the dude who had a pocket knife in his hand.

His eyes were fixed on one person… and that person was Tenten…

Tenten was his target.

* * *

**(A/N: Yeah, something unexpected... and something so random. I'm sorry! ;; If this seemed totally wierd... i'm sorry. I just wanted to write something different for once. Heh... Tell me what you think- so click that review button! xD Also... Yeah i know! Sasuke is such a jerk!)**


	4. Hero?

**Disclaimer: Whoooo I do not own Naruto.... Okay? Haha **

**-Anyways, here's Chapter four. Here we go.**

* * *

_His eyes were fixed on one person… and that person was Tenten…_

_Tenten was his target._

_--  
_

Chapter Four: Hero?

--

Sakura looked up from her tears, to find a young man holding a knife to use to stab at his target, aka Tenten. Sakura gave a horrid gasp leaving Tenten confused.

Tenten finally notice a shadow hovering her and slowly turned around to see the predator looming above her, leaving her absolutely helpless.

I had to do something or else… Tenten could actually die.

"Take this!" The crazy teenager screamed thrusting his arm back ready to pierce through Tenten's back.

I don't know why I did what I did… but something had over come me. My body moved on its own.

I leaped straight towards Tenten, not knowing what I was doing or what I was getting myself into.

_What's gotten into me?_

"Kyaaaaaa!" Sakura screamed as she witnessed the guy slash right on my arm, leaving me a huge gash with blood pouring out. The guy had missed—well barely. If I hadn't pushed Tenten far enough... that knife would have stabbed right in me.

I grunt in pain as I fell onto Tenten's lap who was in total shock, holding me in her arms.

My strong arm was hurt, my left is absolutely useless, and not to mention the amount of blood I was loosing.

Yeah…I wasn't in a good position.

The guy seemed pretty freaked out as he saw the blood that was seeping from my wound that was spill on the floor. He nervously looked at the knife and immediately drops it, bending down while grasping onto his hair as if he was nearly insane.

"I'm going to prison…" He mumbled to himself, terrified, pulling out a few strands of his hair. "I'm going to pris—No…no… if I get rid of them- yes… I can save myself!"

The lunatic sprang for the knife that he dropped, and once he had his grip on it, he instantly looked towards us.

As I tried to get up, Tenten held me down, hugging my neck, telling me not to make a move.

"Why are you doing this?" Tenten asked.

The guy froze and stared intensively at the knife that was soaked in my blood. He then fixed his eyes on us, and narrowed his eyes.

"If I get rid of you all… I don't have to go to jail like the rest of them!"

_Rest of them? _

I looked back at Sakura who had her head held low, crying silently to herself.

I turned back to the lunatic. "You're part of a loan shark?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He replied quickly, "In fact, I'm the only one left and the only one who can finally claim all the cash that bastard collected."

"And if you're in prison…" Tenten started off.

"My glory is ruined." He ended.

"That's why..." He started off. He then looked at the knife and played with my blood, swirling his finger on the cold soaked metal of the blade. "…That's why you all need to disappear."

Okay—we're done for. This guy is seriously _wacko_ in the head!

"Now… it's time to end this." He said, slowly approaching us.

I could feel Tenten's tighten her arms around my neck, telling me she was scared. In fact, her body was shaking in fear.

_Why did I get myself into this?_

"Good bye!" He screamed, now running towards us with the knife in his hand. I heard Sakura scream in horror, and I felt Tenten's fear. I closed my eyes and held my breath.

Suddenly, a flash of my past started to spill throughout my mind. I saw my parents… and my older brother. I saw their warm smiles… and I saw the blazing fire.

Is this really how I'm going to die?

"Urgh!"

Suddenly, I heard a loud _thump_ on the ground and a quick _clink_.

I opened my eyes and saw the lunatic on the ground, with the knife lying there on the opposite side of him.

That's when I saw someone else; a tall figure looming above us.

He was standing in front of us, in a fighting stance facing his back towards us.

Who is he?

Suddenly, I felt Tenten loosening my neck until finally; I was released from her bear hug. I looked to her and found a huge smile on her face as she stares at the person in front of us.

"Neji!"

* * *

**(A/N: Whooo... things are heating up!! Hehe. Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, but besides that, I hope you liked it! Tell me whatcha think and click that wonderful Reivew button to send me some of your thoughts! I'll see you in the next chapter! xD)**


	5. Worried?

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!)**

**Here's chapter five... here we go.**

* * *

I felt Tenten hug loosen around my neck, her stares was upon someone else… and just before I blacked out because of the lost of blood, I heard her say a males name.

"Neji!"

--

Chapter Five: Worried?

--

Oww… My head hurts… my arm is burning like crazing… and I see a white ceiling? Where am I?

"Oh, you're awake." Tenten's voice said.

I winced and forced my eyes to adjust and saw a blur above me.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked, her head leaning closer to me.

Finally realizing what had happened about the attacking lunatic, I jolted up, causing me to smack right into Tenten's forehead.

"OWWW!" Both Tenten and I screamed in pain. I rubbed my forehead and peered at Tenten. She did the same thing.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Where else? We're in a hospital." Tenten answered, rubbing her forehead.

"Where's the lunatic?!" I asked in alert mode turning my head in every direction it can possibly turn.

"He's been arrested."

"Where's Sakura?"

"In another room; probably resting by now."

"Why are you here?" I asked suspiciously.

"I came to check on you." She answered. "I already checked on Sakura."

"How long have I been out?"

"Five hours."

"Who's Neji?"

"You're asking a lot of questions for a person who just woke up." She stated annoyingly.

I stayed quiet and decided this was the time to take to my surroundings. Once I looked everywhere around the room, my eyes came to Tenten. She still had her uniform on and wrapped around her head was a white bandage.

"Is your head okay?" I asked. She looked up and our eyes met.

"Oh? Is Sasuke Uchiha _worried_ about me?" She asked playfully.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just wondering." I shot back. Tenten shrugged and patted her head.

"Like I said before," She started off, "This is nothing"

I scoffed.

"Yeah right…" I began to say. I then pointed to my neck. "You seemed pretty scared back there. I thought for sure you'd choke me to death from that bear hug."

Tenten blushed, but soon became angry.

"Well, at least I did something! You on the other hand just stood there watching Sakura get beat up!"

"I don't want to waste my energy to save Sakura from something she started." I countered back.

Tenten suddenly became quiet and stared at me.

"Then why did you save me?"

"I-"

I stopped in my tracks.

Why _did_ I save Tenten?

I pondered in thought, trying to think of an answer. My head started to hurt, and I couldn't think of an answer. Before my head was about to explode, Tenten spoke.

"Thanks by the way."

I looked up, confused.

"What?" I asked blankly.

Tenten turns to me and reached for my injured arm. She placed her hand on top of my wound. I looked up to her who was staring at my arm. Her eyes began to soften.

"Thank you for saving me." She said sincerely looking up to me.

I was speechless and had no idea how to respond to her words. And for some reason…my heart began to race.

It was a good moment until-

"Even though you were pretty useless after your useless rescue." Tenten stated cruelly, letting go of my arm. "The real hero is Neji."

I gawked at her response.

"That's what I get for saving—OUCH!"

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked in concern reaching for my injured arm again.

Once she took a hold of my arm, I instantly grabbed her hand, and pulled her closer to me. Tenten; puzzled at my sudden action, froze as I pulled her closer to me. The more I pulled her in, the closer our faces became. Once our lips almost touched, I stopped.

"Were you expecting a kiss?" I asked, giving a smirk.

Tenten eyes widen and her face turned bright red. She then abruptly pushes me away and I began to laugh.

"Stop laughing!" She yells trying to hide her cherry face. "Why did you do that for?!"

"Well you started it." I said.

"How?" She asked defensively.

"You--" I stopped, and gave out a sigh. "—never mind. I don't need to explain to you."

Before Tenten could say anything, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both, Tenten and I turned our attentions in the direction of the door.

The door slowly creaked open, and a person walked in. The closer the figure walked to us, the sooner I realized who it was.

"Oh, hi Neji." Tenten said giving a warm smile.

"Hello Tenten."

Oh look, it's the savior.

* * *

**(A/N: Press the pretty review button. Repeat... PRESS THE PRETTY REVIEW BUTTON- and tell me your thoughts xD haha)**


	6. Curious

**(Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto....)**

**Chapter six-- here we go...**

* * *

Chapter Six: Curious

--

"Hello Tenten." Neji said, placing his hand on Tenten's head as if almost patting her. I looked to Tenten who seemed to be enjoying it.

I twitched.

"How's your arm?" Neji asked, turning his attention to me.

"I'm fine." I said without looking at him. He stared at me for awhile, then quickly jabbed at my injured arm. I screamed in pain.

"What was—!!"

"Clearly, you're not speaking the truth." He said seriously, interrupting my sentence, staring striaight in my eyes with his crystal orbs.

Looking at his white eyes, is pissing me off.

Tenten shot a glare at Neji who soon backed off. "I'll be in the waiting room. Take as long as you need." He said before walking out of the door. I gave out a sigh, and gripped tightly on my arm.

"Sorry about that…" Tenten apologized, "He tends to be that way—but he's usually a nice person."

"Is he your boyfriend?" I asked, ignoring her statement. She stopped in her tracks to look at me.

"What?" She asked, to clarify what I just asked.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I repeated.

Tenten stared… then stared then stared until finally—

She burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing…" I asked, becoming irriated. She continues to laugh and attempts to answer my question while doing so.

"Neji is just a good friend." She managed to say through her laughter. "Why did you assume he was my boyfriend?"

I shrugged. "The way he looks at you, I guess." I answered blankly.

She didn't reply anything back which made a really awkward silence. But luckily she breaks it by asking me a question—which totally caught be off guard.

"So what were you dreaming about when you were sleeping?"

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"Well—you were kind of talking in your sleep.

"What was I saying?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"You were calling for your parents." Tenten answered. "I even saw you cry a little."

I didn't say anything—I didn't want to answer.

"Sasuke?" She asked, leaning in to look at my expression.

"I'm going to sleep." I said, ducking under the hospital white sheets. Tenten gawked.

"Wait—you didn't answer my question."

"Go away," I commanded from under the blanket, "I'm sleeping."

"But you just slept!" Tenten protested.

I ignored her and kept quiet, waiting for her to leave. I still felt her presence watching me, but I heard a big sigh, and she walked off, leaving the room.

I waited a few minutes to see if she'll return, once I found it was clear, I pulled the blanket off of my upper body to feel the cold breeze from the open window. I turned to my side, and lay there, letting my memory wander exactly two years ago. I gave out a sigh.

"Dammit."

--

Tenten knocked on the door to Sakura's room.

"Come in." Sakura said from the other side. As soon as Tenten heard Sakura from the other side, she reached for the door, and slid it open. Tenten saw Sakura switching through channels on the tv given in each patients room. Everything would have seemed normal to anyone, until they actually see Sakura who had many bandages covering her recent wounds caused by a total maniac.

Sakura noticed Tenten walking in.

"Oh, hi Tenten." Sakura said, sounding disspointed, turning off the tv. Tenten arched an eyebrow.

"Were you expecting somebody else?" Tenten asked, sitting her self down on a chair next to Sakura's hospital bed.

"No…"

"You were expected Sasuke, right?" Tenten asked, with a smirk.

Sakura blushed, turning her direction to the window.

Tenten guessed right.

As Tenten was peeling oranges with her hands, she suddenly remembers what Sasuke had said about Sakura.

"_I don't want to waste my energy to save Sakura from something she started." _

Tenten suddenly became depressed.

"You like Sasuke… don't you Sakura."

Sakura let out a small laugh.

"Is it that obvious?" Sakura asked with a weak smile, but her smile instantly disapears. "But I'm trying not to now."

"Why?" Tenten asked curiously, straightening her sitting position.

"You saw him today—he did nothing to save me." Sakura said sadly. "And I already know that he as no feelings for me whats so ever."

"If you already knew that, then why were you still chasing after him?" Tenten asked. "What made you change your mind?

"That's because…" Sakura started, "—back then, I thought I could heal his past wound."

Tenten froze for a second to collect her thoughts. Past wounds? Could this be connected to Sasuke's dream? Wait… why is Tenten so curious about this subject? Tenten shook it off the previous questions, but soon enough, she was curious yet again.

"What past wound?" Tenten asked, before she could stop herself. Sakura looked out the window.

"It's a long story…" Sakura stated.

"We have time." Tenten quickly responded. Sakura turns to look at Tenten. How could Sakura say no to Tenten? After all, Tenten was the girl who defended Sakura from the lunatic… Finally giving in, Sakura gave out a sigh, and reached for the 'already-peeled –oranges'.

"It all happened two years ago when…"

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long... and it wasn't all that long either. I'm sorry! I had tons of things to do, so i didn't have a chance to work on it. Sorry! Oh~ review please! xD)**


	7. Flash Back: Pt1

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just a story I made up with the Naruto characters.)**

**Now that that's over, enjoy Chapter Seven-- here we go!**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

"It all happened two years ago when…"

_Two Years Back—Flash Back_

"Sasuke!" A pink haired girl screamed to a boy with dark raven-like hair. Sasuke turned and gave a small smile.

"Hi Sakura."

_Back then, Sasuke was a normal person, he had dreams, he had goals, and he's actually even nice to almost everyone—including me._

"Did you finish the homework we had yesterday?" Sakura asked, blushing slightly as she walks along side Sasuke. Sasuke pulled his back pack over his shoulder and gave a smirk to Sakura.

"Of course I did." He answered. "It was a piece of cake."

Sakura giggled while Sasuke continues to act triumphant. Sakura and Sasuke walked along side each other heading towards their middle school.

_This was when both Sasuke and I were in middle school studying to get into the best High school. Sasuke dreams were to be a detective just like his dad. In fact, he was planning to attend a school just for that major. So he did just that… but this all happened before the __**accident.**_

Sasuke walked in his home, taking off his shoes as he did. He had a smile on his face waiting to be greeted by his mother. Soon enough, Sasuke's mother came from out of the kitchen and greeted Sasuke with a peck on the cheek. Sasuke smile widens as he quickly zipped his back pack open, pushing his hands through the opening. Sasuke's mom was puzzled as she watched him rustled inside his backpack looking for something. Finally—what seemed like forever, Sasuke found what he was looking for. It was a piece of paper; his report card.

Sasuke's mom opened the folded up paper to reveal to her—straight A's.

Sasuke was an A student.

_Back then, Sasuke was really dedicated to his education. He was so inspired by his older brother that he too, wishes to be just like his old man. A mystery solving detective. One of Sasuke's role models were of course his dad, and his brother named Itachi. _

Sasuke stared at the clock, waiting for it to hit six o'clock. He began to play with his fingers, trying to kill time. It didn't really work.

Finally it was six o'clock; the time when both Itachi, and Sasuke's father came home from work. Sasuke immediately ran to the front door, and quickly slid the door open revealing both Sasuke's father and brother.

Sasuke tensed up, but quickly bowed welcoming his father home.

"Good evening Sasuke." Sasuke's father spoke, patting Sasuke's back with his large hands. After Sasuke's dad passed him, Itachi came and instantly ruffled Sasuke's raven like hair.

"Quit it!" Sasuke yelled, trying to stop his brother, "I'm not a kid anymore!"

Itachi continues to ruffle Sasuke's hair and laughs down at his little brother.

"You're still a kid," Itachi countered, "You're still at that "kids" height."

Pushing his brother away, Sasuke quickly walks towards the dinner table and sat himself down.

"Hurry and clean up Itachi," Sasuke's mother called out, "Dinners ready!"

--

"Itadakimasu!" The Uchiha's said before digging in their food. As they were eating, Sasuke father began to create small chat, he turns to his youngest son.

"So Sasuke," He said, chewing his steamed rice, "Do you know if you got into that high school you applied to?"

"Not yet, they said they'll send a letter of acceptance." Sasuke answered. Sasuke's father nodded, and continues to eat his food.

As the Uchiha's were eating their dinner, Sasuke's mother brought up Sasuke's report card. Instantly, Sasuke's father's face brightens.

"That's my boy." His low voice commented, patting Sasuke on the head from across the table. Sasuke couldn't help but break out into a smile.

"So you're really serious about becoming a detective?" Sasuke's father asked.

Sasuke straightened his posture, and tensed his body. "Absolutely," Sasuke answered, looking at his father's eyes telling him that he was dead on serious. Sasuke's father was puzzled at how serious Sasuke was. Sasuke's father nodded with a smirk on his face, and continues to eat his food. Everyone knew that he was truly proud of his youngest son.

"As long as you have grades like this—you'll defiantly reach your goal." Itachi stated, joining in on the conversation.

"Yes," Sasuke's mother added, "Promise us that you'll continue to have good grades."

Sasuke grinned with delight, and quickly nodded with a yes! He will defiantly keep that promise.

_That promise… was never forgotten by Sasuke—even to this day. That's the reason why he still has good grades now…_

* * *

**(A/N: Hey guys... sorry that I made you guys wait, please accept my apology and give me review? Heh... lol)**


	8. Flash Back: Interrupted!

**(DISCLAIMER: Yooo, I do not own Naruto! Okay? Okay? Okay?.... okay...)**

* * *

**Flash Back: Pt2**

"That promise… was never forgotten by Sasuke—even to this day. That's the reason why he still has good grades now…"

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked. Instantly both Tenten and Sakura whipped their heads in my direction in surprise.

I just got out bed to get a drink of water, and came across Sakura's room. Suddenly I hear this conversation. I stayed quiet as Tenten stood up nervously. I narrowed my eyes.

"I asked what you are doing." I repeated in a harsher tone. Tenten looked towards me a bit shaken, not knowing what to say while Sakura looked down at her hands.

I began to tense up, and I could feel the rushing anger spread throughout my body as realization hit me.

"I see now… because I chose not to tell you about my past, you decide on your own to get that information from someone else?" I asked, raising my voice. "What right do you have to talk about my past?!"

Tenten winced at my anger, but stood her ground, "It's not what you think Sasuke—" Tenten stated nervously. I clenched my fist looking in her worried brown eyes.

"It's exactly what I think!" I shot out. "Because of your stupid curiosity you find a different source to leak out my past for your own entertainment!"

"No Sasuke! It's not like—"

"Just stay away from my business and away from my past!" I yelled angrily. "It has absolutely nothing to do with you!"

Before Tenten could reply, I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't really care. I just have to get out of this place.

I speed walk through the hallways of the hospital, trying to find an escape, freedom—anything! That's when it hit me… the roof top. Although it's not the schools' roof, it's still a roof. I quickly looked around, trying to find the stairs to the roof. The more I walked, the farther I became from my room. Getting back will probably be a problem… but at this moment, I don't think I really care right now.

Finally I found the door… that door is my escape from this hell hole.

I quickly open the door, my heart beating faster as I pumped my legs up the stairs. The closer I got, the more my adrenaline I had. Finally… I was at the door leading to the outside. With out hesitation, I turned the door knob and instantly ran towards the light.

I felt the rays of the sun, I felt the wind, and I felt myself relaxing. With out really thinking, I dropped my body on the hard cold floor, lying on the ground facing the heat of the sun. I closed my eyes, feeling the cold air push past me. I gave out a sigh of relief.

"Oi!"

I let out a yell as I jolted up from the unexpected _loud_ voice. I looked up, and found a blonde boy around my age stare down on me with his bright blue eyes.

"What are you doing up here?" The boy asked curiously.

I held my chest as I felt my heart race. "You scared the hell out of me!" I hissed. The blonde boy laughed, and knelt down next to me.

"Sorry about that, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said. "So what are you doing up here?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm Sasuke. And me being up here has nothing to do with you." I stated coldly. The boy was a bit surprised at my response but decided to laugh past it.

"You're pretty weird for a dude who suddenly barged through the door with such a weird expression on your face." He stated with a goofy grin on his face. I stayed quiet, realizing that he was right. If I saw someone suddenly barge in and lay on the floor I would also think that person was odd… I gave out a sigh.

"I was just getting some fresh air." I stated. Naruto looked at me doubtfully, knowing very well that I was lying. But luckily for me, he decides to avoid the subject.

"So why are you in here for?" Naruto asked, sitting next to me. "How'd you get that injury?"

"What, are you a cop or something?! Why are you asking so many questions?!" I yelled, growing frustrated. "Like I told you before, it's none of your business!"

Naruto stared at me with his light blue eyes, his face was blank, and had no reaction to my harsh words.

"The roof is your escape, isn't it?"

I froze. Questions begin to flood in my mind as I thought who this kid is. How does he know about escaping? How did he know that I had an escape? Who is Naruto Uzumaki?

I stayed silent as I slowly turn to Naruto, facing his light blue eyes. I watched as his lips curved into a smile.

"This is my escape also."

* * *

**(A/N: Look forward to the next chapter really soon! So for now, just give me some reviews to boost up the speed! Muwhahahaha! Thanks for reading by the way xD)**


	9. Live

**((DISCLAIMER: Yoo.... Just wanted to remind some of you that I do not own Naruto. I'm just using the character to write this story. So don't sue me... ))**

* * *

"_This is my escape also."_

Chapter 9: Live

"What?" I asked, not believing his words. Naruto chuckled to himself, and sat next to me. He looked up at the sky, "I said, this is my escape also." He repeated, his eyes wandering passsed the vast blue sky. I looked at him annoyingly.

"And what makes you think this is MY escape?" Sasuke challenged, "What makes you think a person like me would need something such as an escape?

Naruto sat there completely silent, not answering my question. I had a sense that he already knew he was right to begin with and felt it not nessary to respond. But still, just knowing that he was right about his assumption ticks me off. Am I that easy to read?

"Okay… lets say this is my escape." I said, trying to bull shit my way through, " Why is this roof top your escape?" I asked curiously. Naruto looked to me with a biggest grin I've ever witnessed. But when he spoke to explain to me his reason, it felt like that huge grin became a sadden matter. My eyes widen as Naruto turns away, not taking that smile off his face.

"So… you're diagonose with cancer?" I repeated hesitantly. Naruto nods.

"This is my escape because I have a sense of security and freedom here. Even though my life may shorten tomorrow, or today or whatever…" He trailed off, "… My burdens are lifted once I take the first step on this roof."

I looked to him astonished. He has every right to be depressed, to be vulnerable about a disease that's eating him up alive, but yet… he can still portray a smil e on his face. A smile that was pure and true. I looked away. I couldn't take it anymore. I was feeling more and more sorry for this person. He's my age and yet he has to go through so much pain.

Even with all the things I had to go through… I can't force a smile on my face.

I sat there awkwardly, not sure what to do or say. Naruto has been through a lot, yet he can be this relax? It made me feel sorry for him. I've never been in that kind of position, so I'm not exactly sure how to respond to that. He has cancer. A disease that kills many people and he's only seventeen years old. My age. He hasn't even lived his life, yet he's trapped in a sick body. Looking at the ground, I trailed my wandering eyes to Naruto. Then a thought hit me.

"Are you taking medication?" I asked, noticing he still has his golden hair. Naruto shook his head.

"I've stopped since they told me I don't have much time to live." Naruto stated. My body frozed. "So… since it's not working,why bother taking it—" Before I got to let Naruto finish his sentence, I cut him off by abruntly standing up. Bewildered at my action, he looked up confused as hell. I looked down at him, my eyes narrowing.

"So you're not even gonna try and fight it?" I asked in a monotone voice, with my expressionless face. A heavy sigh escaped from Naruto lips, following a small chuckle afterwards. "The doctor told me I don't have much time—"

"Who gives a F*** what the doctor says." I hissed under my breath, cutting him off from his sentence. Naruto eyes widen, as he saw the anger that was pasted on my face. I looked deep within Naruto clear blue eyes. "It doesn't matter what the doctors say. If you want to live, then you make yourself live! Don't give up now just 'cause a bunch of doctor told you got little time to live!"

I felt my blood rushing to my head and my veins poppying out from my neck. I was clearly upset. I realize that my emotions were taking over me once I reached down to grap the fragile guys collar, forcing him up to his feet. I sticked my face to his, and narrowed my eyes. "Don't be such a coward to give up now. Stop being so pathetic and just continue to fricken live you idiot! At least die knowing that you've tried fighting it!" Once I finished yelling at Naruto, I pushed his body aside, and stomps towards the exit. As I walked, I mentally slapped myself once I realized that I went a bit over board. I gave out a sigh before I reached for the door knob.

Suddenly hearing laughter from behind me, I stopped in my tracks looking over my shoulders. There, I see Naruto on his butt, laughing to himself, holding in his stomach. I looked at him confused, my eyebrows creased in frustration. Why the hell is he laughing after I just blew up in his face?!

"Fight to live, huh?" Naruto said to himsef, still having laugther in his voice. "Haha, haven't thought of that one before."

My frustration started to decrease when I stood there near the exit, hearing what he was saying. My eyes soon softens, then looking away once I saw the small tears that were in the corner of his eyes. I could tell, Naruto want to desperatly stopped the water droplets from falling. This guy had a lot of pain in him. I looked back to him once the sobbing grew louder.

"I'll do that." Naruto said with a shaken voice. Naruto couldn't take it anymore, and replacing the fake laughs were heavy sobs and many tears following after. "I won't give up, Sasuke." Naruto continues to sob, his head lowering and his eyes hidden under his blonde bangs.

I stayed there, not moving from my spot while he cries. For some reason…I felt that it was best for me to still stand here to accompany him as he lets everything out.

Reason why? I have no idea.

* * *

**(A/N: Hahh~ finally another chapter up. I'm sorry for those who waited for this chapter for such a long... long time. Truly sorry! I've been super busy lately, and you probably have no idea what this story was about. haha it's been that long. Goodness, i need to work on my time managment. Anyways- I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, and don't be afraid to give me a review. I love them, so give give give! :) And if you did somewhat forget the story line, feel free to re-read the chapters to refresh your memory. Ta-ta for now.)**


	10. Sorry and Thank you

**(DISCLAIMER: Yo to the peoples. Just a reminder, I do not own Naruto. Just using the characters for my story. Yesh...)**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Sorry and Thank you

I stood there, staring at the little girl before me. She stood still, her head held back to look at me. Her height was up to my stomach, and her eyes… portrayed puppy eyes begging for a treat.

"Ne…" The girl spoke with her high pitched voice. "Can I…"

I gave out a sigh and knelt down in front of her so that our height was leveled. After unwrapping it, I gently pushed the meat bun into the girls mouth. "Take it." I said bluntly witnessing her surprised expression. She pulled out the bun from her mouth, and a huge smile smeared onto her face.

"Sank Shou!" She said with her mouth full, taking bite after bite from my meat bun.

_I'm guessing she said thank you._ I thought to myself.

I gave a sigh as she continues to eat in front of me, while my stomach growled. I looked to the girl annoyingly, "Okay kid, now that you achieved taking my snack," I said with a bit irritation in my voice, "You should go back to your parents." I watched the girl nod happily and skipped off in the opposite direction. I gave a heavy sigh, "There goes my lunch."

"Sasuke!" A voice from behind me, catching my attention. I looked over my shoulder and found Tenten running in my direction. My face fell in disappointment, and I quickly turned forward, and proceeded in walking, avoiding her calls. I could hear Tenten's footsteps run closer to me, and within seconds she was right behind me. I continued to ignore her.

"Sasuke." She called again, with a sterner voice. I ignored. "Sasuke..!" She repeated, trying to get me to turn to her direction. I kept walking forward. Suddenly though, stopping me, Tenten grabbed my shoulder to prevent me from walking any further. I gave a slight turn, looking over my shoulder in her direction, my eyes showing no hint of interest.

"What?" I asked, trying to control my voice from cracking into a scream. I could tell from her face that she knew I was holding back. But for some reason she ignored it, and suddenly reached for my hand. My eyes widen in shock once she interlocked our fingers together. She then looked to me, her face stern. "Follow me." She said before pulling me to a certain direction. I clumsily try to follow,

"Where are you taking me!?" I asked, tripping on my foot a few times here and there. Tenten didn't say anything. She just continued to walk forward, dragging me with her. Walking for awhile now, I finally manage to walk normally again instead of tripping constantly. I stared at Tenten's back, my eyes soon lost in thought. Then something inside me told me to stop. So I forced my legs to stay put, and pulling my hand away from hers. Once our hands separated, Tenten's body froze, and slowly turns back to face me. I looked to her with blank eyes.

"Enough of this already." I said, my voice harsh. "Tell me where you're taking me."

Tenten's expression didn't change. Her eyes was still focus on me. I was surprised she didn't feel anything when I said that to her. But suddenly, Tenten's expression changed from nothing, to a small smile.

"We're already here." She stated sheepishly. I looked to her confused as I looked around the area.

"It's just an ordinary patients' room..." I said confused. The only thing that was different from this room was the fact that it was dark because no one was using it, plus the sun was already set.

Tenten's smile grew. She hid her smile as soon as she turned around to walk forward. Once she's reached the drapes, she used her delicate fingers, to open it, revealing a small balcony. She opened the screen door, her face full of anticipation. I looked to her confused, as she stepped outside onto the balcony. She turns around and motioned me to follow her to the balcony. I looked at her confused, but soon let out a small "Tsk," before proceeding to Tenten.

The closer I was to the opening of the balcony, the more I felt the night breeze press against my front body. My hair was pushed back, as a gust increase instantly. I squinted a little since the wind was so strong, but once I stepped outside the screen door, I felt Tenten's body heat beside me. I turned to her, and gave her a look asking her, 'now what?' I witness a large smile forming on her face, and instead of answering verbally, she motion her finger, and pointed towards the sky. I followed her slender finger and finally understood why she brought me here.

In the night sky I witness many stars filling the darkness from above. And finishing it off the beautiful sight, was a full moon in the center of it all. I stood there in awe. I've never was interested in looking at the sky at night, only in the day. So staring at this starry sky is a first for me. My eyes slowly trailed from the stars to Tenten. Her pale skin seem to glow because of the full moon. Her eyes were fixed on the sky, not noticing me stare intensively at her. I couldn't help it… She looked prettier—

"Sasuke…"

Hearing Tenten's voice I instantly whipped my gaze back to the sky, hoping she didn't notice me staring at her a minute ago. Regaining my cool, I responded, "What?"

"I apologize for today." Tenten said, her voice soft with guilt. I turned to her, and realized her head was low. "What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have pestered in your past behind your back." She said, her head lowering even more. Her bangs were covering her eyes, keeping them hidden. I could tell from her shaking body, and her posture that she really meant her apology.

And realized that… I did kind of overreacted at the time.

I gave a heavy sigh and gently patted her head. "It's fine Tenten." I answered sincerely. "But please, don't try this stunt ever again. When I'm ready to, I'll tell you my past. But for now, just stay out of my business."

Tenten let out a small chuckle because of my last statement. She nodded, grateful I that I forgave her. I couldn't help but smile. "And thanks for sharing this with me." I added, looking back at the starry sky. "I never knew the night sky could be this beautiful.

Tenten responded with a grin, and insentively smacked my back, "No problem!"

I grunt in pain from the impact, and looked to her annoyingly. She only smiled back, following it off with laughter. I couldn't help but laugh also.

I'm glad things are better between us.

_Next Day-_

"Hey…"

Still half asleep on the hosipital bed, I heard a voice calling from beside me. I shifted my direction to face my back from the voice.

"Hey, Sasuke…" The voice continued, growing alittle louder. My eyes opens slowly. My vision was blurred for a few seconds until it finally adjusted. My eyes widen once I saw a face close to mine, with a huge grin on his face.

I let out a small scream before jerking back, opposite from his direction. Laughter filled the room, and I narrowed my eyes at the blonde boy. "Don't do that!" I hissed at him in angry. He continued to laughed while controled my beating heart. I watched as his pulled his weak body, onto by bed, sitting at the foot of my bed. I russled my bed hair as he smiled at me.

"Guess what, Sasuke?" Naruto said, his body moving forward and backward causing the bed to shake. I groaned holding my head,

"Stop shaking the bed, it's too early in the morning…" I stated. He stopped. I thanked him, and asked what was up.

"I'm having my surgery tomorrow." Naruto stated. I stopped, and looked back to him while he continues to smile. He looked back at me with determination in his eyes. "I decided to take action like you said. So I talked to my doctor to take the tumor surgically out of my head." He explained, pointing towards his head. I nodded, as he continued. "Even though it's a fifty-fifty percent chance for surviving, I'm willing to take the chance."

"I'm glad you finally are." I responded truthfully. Naruto smiled sheepishly agreeing to my statement.

"So I found out from one of the nurses that you're being discharged from the hospital today."

"Yeah." I assured him. I watch his wide smile weakened. "I can go home today once they re-bandage my arm."

Naruto nodded, and his eyes trailed to his fingers. Before speaking, he let out a small sigh.

"If for some reason I don't make it through this operation… I just wanted to thank you personally."

I looked up and our eyes met. He let out a his hand, holding it in front of me. I looked to it for awhile before reaching it and giving him a firm shake. "Good luck tomorrow." I said. Naruto shines a huge grin,

"Thanks!"

Although I just met Naruto not too long ago, I felt an instant bond between us. When I first met him, I thought that he was utterly annoying, but learning abouyt his condition… gave me a different view on Naruto. But even so, even though he has cancer, the Naruto right now looks stronger than ever. A smile slowly formed on my face, before our hands parted.

_We'll see what happens. _

* * *

**(A/N: Hiya everyone! :D Finally I have time to actually type the story and I'm glad to say that I've posted this chapter a lot sooner than I expected. I'm planning from now on to update the story every week. Note that i'm gonna TRY. If i don't, then i'm sincerely sorry! But other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'm looking forward to your review! So make sure to leave one :) Whelps, Ta Ta for now. )**


	11. Gone

**((DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Just writing a story with Naruto character. Chillax.))**

* * *

_Since Tenten and Sakura are staying another night here, I might as well do the same._

Chapter 11: Gone

"Do you have everything sir?" A young nurse asked.

"Yeah, I have everything." I responded. The nurse looked to me with seductive eyes before leaning in closer to me. I could tell from her nurse-uniform that she unbuttoned a few to show some skin. I didn't flinch, and my face had no interested at all. She continues to lean forward towards me, our bodies almost touching.

"Do you want me to give you a quick _check-up_ before you discharge from the hospital?" She asked, her lips puckering as she talked.

"He'll pass that." An angry voice answered. Both the nurse and I turned and saw a furious Sakura standing at the frame of the door.

The nurse rolled her eyes at Sakura while putting her manicured hands on my back, "Come visit and we'll take care of that _check-up_." She whispered before sliding her hands off my back. As the nurse left, Sakura quickly stormed to me, her face pink as her hair.

"Sasuke-kun, what was that?" Sakura asked, demanding to know. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Can't you tell? She was hitting on me." I said, stating the obvious. Sakura face quickly turns to a pout seeing how calm I was.

"So you just let her do it?" She asked.

I looked to her, raising one of my eyebrows slightly, "Why are you so worked up for? It's not like I flirted back." I said.

"You could've pushed her away!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Just because!" Sakura countered.

"You sound like a jealous girlfriend, Sakura." I said, putting my backpack on. After saying that, Sakura was quiet for a second to finally process how she was behaving. She gave a sigh as she relaxed herself.

"Are you going to come back here, Sasuke?" She asked, her eyes wandering to me as if she was hesitate to ask. I looked to her.

"Maybe." I answered shortly. And of course… Sakura exploded once again.

"WHY!" Sakura screamed. "TO SEE THE NURSE SLUT?" I pushed my hands against my ears to block out her screams.

"I'm saying 'maybe' because I might actually come back here if I was injured again." I said logically. "Calm down."

A sigh of relief left Sakura lips. Suddenly catching Sakura's attention a vibration rang in her purse. She quickly pulls the cell phone out and answered it. With a few short responses, she hung up and looked to me.

"My mom is here to pick me up." Sakura said. "Do you want a ride?"

I shook my head. "Nah, it's alright." I said. "I'm taking a cab."

Sakura nods before gathering her things together. With a quick wave she headed towards the exit. Instantly a thought came to be. "Sakura!" I called quickly. She turns around.

"Yeah?" She asks, adjusting the purse straps over her shoulder.

"Do you know where Tenten is?" I asked.

"She already left early before we woke up." She answered. Once she answered, for some reason I felt disappointed. I nodded.

"Thanks Sakura, see you at school tomorrow." I said, giving a small wave. Sakura smiled before heading out the door.

Once Sakura left, I was finally alone in the hospital room. My feet shifted backwards to drop my body on the bed. Feeling the white sheets against my skin and the cushions supporting my body gave me a sense of comfort. I closed my eyes, recapturing the memories I had in this hospital. The place I met Neiji, the place where I was angry at Tenten for the first time… and the place I met Naru—

"Hurry!" a voice yelled in the hallway. I got up from my laying position and saw nurses running past my door towards the surgery department. I stood up in curiosity and walked towards the door to see more nurses scurrying in the same directions with different medical items in their hands.

Suddenly I felt my chest tightening when a thought hit me. Then, from the corner of my eyes, I see an old patient in a wheel chair watching also as the nurses run pass us.

"What's going on?" I asked to the old man. The man turns to my direction.

"A patient is having difficulty with his surgery." He responded. My chest tightens even more. "It seems his surgery to take out a tumor is not going as well as everyone planned."

After the man spoke, my legs moved on its own. I jolted towards the surgery department, following the nurses. Once I finally got to the surgery room, I opened the door witnessing doctors surrounding a table.

On the table was Naruto.

"You shouldn't be here!" One of the guy nurses yelled. He pulled my body away while I try to push him back.

"Naruto!" I yelled, subconsciously. "Naruto!"

I didn't know why I was calling his name. I didn't even know why I'm here… but all my body could do was to screaming Naruto's name continuously.

As the man restrained my body, my eyes were set on Naruto. My mind was blank but my body was still, trying to get away from the man's grasp.

Suddenly a sound had stopped all the chaos... A long deafening _beep_ blocked everyone's voices and noise. It was as if time had stopped. All I could hear was that beep. Shifting my eyes, I gaze at Naruto's life generator.

The endless _beep_ created the lifeless line on the screen.

My voice didn't come out.

My body turned to stone.

And my heart was screaming in pain.

_Naruto._


	12. Tears

**(Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto my home peeps.) **

* * *

Chapter 12: Tears

Five days before today was the day I had to leave the hospital. As I was leaving, I ended up in Naruto's surgery room.

"Sasuke!" A voice called from the darkness.

I instantly woke up from my nap and saw it was Tenten. "What…?" I asked my eyes still heavy. She put her hands to her hips and looked to me with confusion.

"What's gotten into you lately?" Tenten asked her voice tense. "It's like you're not even here most of the time. Ever since you left the hospital you've been acting weird."

"Don't worry about it." I said simply. Before Tenten could speak, the teacher stopped her.

"Alright class, it's the time for mid-terms." A long moan escaped the students' mouths. "As I was saying, because of this, today will be a lecture day…"

As the teacher continues to talk, my mind was somewhere else.

It's almost been a week since the day I was at the hosipital. The only thing I could recall so clearly was the long beeping sound that seemed endless. At the time… I was speechless and I couldn't move. So for the 'man nurse,' it was easier for him to pull me out.

"_I'm sorry son, but you can't be in there."_ The man said as he closed the emergency door closed. I didn't look to him. I didn't say a word. At the time… all I could hear was _that_ noise. _"You can wait in the waiting room… but I think you already know the result… of this surgery."_

Again, I didn't say a word. All I did was to turn around and walk in the opposite direction. Thinking back at it now… I really was a coward. I couldn't even have the guts wait. I couldn't admit to Naruto's death. In fact…I didn't want to hear it. All of it was just coming to me all at once, all so fast.

Why is it… that I always have to encounter death?

As I was dazing, a poke on my forehead woke me back to reality. When I looked up, it was Tenten.

"Wanna talk?" She asked, while pointing up. I looked to her finger and back to her. I couldn't help but smile.

On the roof, Tenten treated me to a box of juice. We both sat against the fences and I started to explain what I had gone through in the hospital. At times my voice cracked because I would remember it so well that it seemed like it was reenacting in my mind. While holding on to the juice box, not taking a sip, I ended my story leaving Tenten quiet.

"Well…" I said looked to her. "Say something."

"I'm… sorry…" Tenten said quietly and timidly. A chuckle left my lips.

"You don't have to apologize." I said calmly, finally taking a sip of the juice. I could feel Tenten's gaze in my direction. When I looked to her, her eyes were filled with sadness. Seeing her pitying me like this, made it uncomfortable and I could feel my eyes watering…

To hide that, I let out a scoff. "Don't look so sad. I mean, I barely know that guy so it doesn't matter if he's dead." I blurted out, while getting angry at myself. "He's just too weak… He's just a damn weakling who can't even live through the damn surgery! This is just—" Before I could rant on more lies, I stopped as I felt a warm embrace in front of me.

"It's okay Sasuke," She said, her voice soft and calming. "Don't make up these things just because you know you miss him."

Hearing her voice and her arms wrapped around my neck, surprisingly brought tears in my eyes. One by one, droplets fell down my cheeks. I didn't understand why. I never shed a tear ever since the day of the death of my family. Why am I crying now? Why does this girl… have the power to do this to me? To be…

…To be honest with myself?

_Meanwhile in the Cafeteria…_

"What's wrong Hinata? Cat got your tongue?" Snickers and laughter filled the empty cafeteria. A girl who was called Hinata had a dirty rag in her mouth preventing her from talking, while two girls were holding her hands back. Hinata's diamonds eyes were filled with tears and terror as a group of girls huddled around her. The leader of the group had her arms crossed, while looking down at Hinata. Having a conniving grin on her face, the girl knelt down to Hinata's height and took the rag out of her mouth.

" P-please… s-stop…" Hinata said with her voice quiet. The group of girls started to laugh once they heard Hinata's mouse-y voice. The leader of the group laughs with the group until she used her manicured fingers to grab a lock of Hinata's dark hair. Everyone was quiet. A small squeal left Hinata lips once she felt the pain of her hair being pulled.

"P-please s-s-stop!" Mocked the girl. "As if I'm going to stop. You're such an annoying piece of dirt that should have never entered this school." The girl stated, pulling Hinata's head closer to her face. "And do you know what? Looking at that fake innocent face of yours just pisses the hell out me. So get ready to have a whole school year of pain." With the final words, the girl threw Hinata aside before leading her group of girls out of the cafeteria. Hinata was now alone, still on the floor. Her head was low and her eyes were hidden.

"W-why…?" Was all Hinata could say before she started to sob and heavily cry alone in the dark, empty cafeteria.

**(A/N: Sorry you guys for updating so slow. LOL School was a killer but I'm done and now I can focus on writing more CHAPTERS! YAAY! lol Anyways, i'm also sorry for making such a short chapter. I thought it would be fun to introduce another character into this whole drama :D Whelps, hang tight until i post the next chapters. Ta-ta for now! :3 )**


	13. Number

**(DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own Naruto... okay?)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Number

My vision was blurred, but standing in front of me I could see three figures; a woman and two men. I winced, trying to get a clear glimpse at the people who were in front of me. Suddenly everything went clear, and I knew who they were once I saw them.

"Mom…Dad…?" I whispered, walking closer to them. "B-brother?"

Suddenly hearing my alarm clock go off, my eyes instantly opens. Realizing it was just a dream annoyed me. So I quickly got up to smack the alarm clock off. A small yawn escaped my lips before I made my way towards the bathroom.

While brushing my teeth, I suddenly hear my cell go off in my room. I spit the toothpaste out of my mouth, and turned the water faucet shut. I walked towards my cell. Once I got a hold of it, I angrily opened the phone and answered, "What?"

"Oh, hello Sasuke, it's me, Sakura." The voice said on the other line. A surge of annoyance twitched in me.

"Why are you calling me so early in the damn morning?" I screamed. Yes, you can tell I'm not a morning person.

A giggle echoed on the other line which sparked another fuse on my anger. Suddenly before I could yell some more, I heard a different voice on the other line.

"You're grouchy in the morning, aren't you?"

_What…?_

"Tenten?" I merely asked, speechless that I was talking to her on the phone.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry, I asked Sakura to call you to remind you to bring my notes that you borrowed the other day." She said.

It disappointed me that the reason she called me was for that, but for some reason…I was glad I'm talking to Tenten? I wonder why… "Well, can't you call me yourself?" I asked.

"Well, duh! I don't have your cell phone number!" She countered.

"Do you want it?" I asked, drying my face with a towel.

"What?"

"I said, do you want my number?" I repeated.

"It's not like I need it or anything." Tenten responded.

I mentally slapped myself.

"Well if you need to call, then you can call me, so just ask Sakura for my number and don't ask her next time!"

"Okay, okay! Don't have to scream. Why are you getting so worked up for me having your number?" She suddenly asked, sounding frustrated. My eyes widen, and I could feel my face burning red.

"Whatever, I'm getting ready. Later." With that, I hung up on her without having to explain myself. Letting a sigh of relief, I felt my warm cheeks with my fingertips.

"What the hell has gotten into me?"

Meanwhile…

After hearing the quick click and a long beep, Tenten looked to the cell phone in confusion.

"What the?" Tenten manages to say before closing Sakura's phone shut. "He just hung up on me. That jerk!"

Sakura giggled to herself, hearing the whole conversation. Without really saying anything, Sakura reached for Tenten's pocket to grab a hold of her phone. Squealing a bit, Tenten watched as Sakura pushed a few buttons on Tenten's phone. After Sakura was done, she looked to Tenten.

"You know, you could've just asked for my phone instead of digging into my pocket." Tenten stated.

Sakura ignored that comment and shifted her eyes to her shoes.

"Sasuke must like you a lot for him to want you to have his number…" She whispered softly.

"What?" Tenten asked, barely hearing her.

Sakura instantly gave a weak smile before saying it was nothing. Tenten looked to her confused, but shrugged it off.

Suddenly interrupting their awkward moment, and girl ran right into Sakura knocking her off her feet. Both now on the ground, Sakura rubbed her head in pain.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Sakura screamed in anger. Tenten looked down and saw it was a girl with long dark hair who accidentally ran into Sakura.

_She… looks familiar._ Tenten thought.

Tenten attention was then turned to the stomping footsteps down the hallway. Tenten saw it was a group of girls running towards their direction, looking straight at the girl who knocked Sakura off her feet.

"Running away again, you coward!" A girl with red hair yelled.

When the group of girls made it to fallen girl, the red head instantly reached for the girl's collar before forcefully pulling her up.

"Hey!" Tenten yelled subconsciously.

The red head stopped, and turns to Tenten direction. She narrowed her eyes. "What?" She said, her voice threatening.

"Knock it off Tayuya" Sakura interrupted, while getting up from her recent fall.

**(A/N: If you don't know already, Tayuya was the chick Shikamaru fought with. The girl with the flute)**

"You stay out of this Sakura." Tayuya hissed before turning back to Tenten.

"Let her go." Tenten said calmly. Tayuya merely chuckles.

"Or what? You gonna throw a punch at me?" Tayuya scoffed.

Without answering, Tenten had already reached for Tayuya's hand to remove it from the long haired girl's collar. Anger arose in Tayuya before she threw her fist towards Tenten's face. An instant reaction took place. Tenten moved her body back, barely dodging Tayuya's fist. The fact that she missed, angered Tayuya even more. She lets go of the girl's collar to go after Tenten.

The group of girls managed to make a circle around Tenten and Tayuya while hollering them to fight. Tenten circled the opposite direction watching Tayuya carefully. Tayuya on the other hand merely smirks before trying to hit Tenten again.

History repeated itself as Tenten dodges all of Tayuya's punches and kicks. Knowing that the "leader" was in trouble, the gathered group of girls got a hold of Tenten. Holding her down with their combined strength, Tenten was now helpless.

"Looks like you can't run anymore." Tayuya says before punching Tenten right in the gut. Tenten grunts as she felt the impact against her stomach. "Stop trying to play hero when you can't even defend yourself."

Tayuya was going for another punch, but suddenly someone stopped her from punching Tenten in the face.

Everything and everyone on was speechless. They were all in shock as they witness Sasuke standing beside them, holding Tayuya's fist in his hand.

"Playing one against eight?" Sasuke scoffed. "What kind of cowardly act is this?"

* * *

**(A/N: Heya guys. Hope you guys liked this chapter :) Make sure to leave a friendly review to make me happy haha Whelps, ta-ta for now!)**


	14. Feelings?

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Just using characters to create this story.)**

* * *

"_Playing one against eight?" _I scoffed_, "What kind of cowardly act is this?"_

Chapter 14: Feelings

Suddenly walking in the hall and then finding Tayuya ganging up on Tenten early in the morning seriously got me in a bad mood.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She said surprised. She blushed a little when she felt my grip on her fist tighten. I was instantly disgusted and quickly threw her fist to the side.

"Still bullying people I see." I said, my voice harsh. Tayuya only fluttered her eyes and plays with her red hair, twirling it around her manicured fingers.

"Just teaching this girl a lesson, that all Sasuke-kun." She answered walking closer to me. I let out a small 'tch' before rolling my eyes.

"Teaching her a lesson? Give me a break." I countered. "What did Tenten do to make you want to _teach_ her a lesson?"

"I only stopped her from hurting this girl!" Tenten interrupted, growing angry herself. I looked back to Tenten and saw that she was pointing towards a dark hair girl who's eyes were hidden behind her bangs. I looked to Tayuya with a questioning look. She knew instantly that I suspected something and decides to just snort out a small laugh to hide her instant fear.

"Hurting? I was only having a talk with Hinata." Tayuya stated innocently, while her eyes rolling to the ceiling, shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing. This brought frustration to Tenten as she step from behind me and stood in front of Tayuya.

"You talk to people with your hands gripping on the other's collar?" Tenten asked, sticking her nose in Tayuya's face. "Some communication skills."

Tayuya held her actions knowing I was there. I could tell she was holding back because of her fists both clenching tightly by her sides. Calming herself down, she looked back into Tenten's brown eyes.

"Listen, _Tenten_…" Tayuya began, her voice cracking as she mentions Tenten's name, "… This whole scene has got nothing to do with you. So I suggest you to stay out of it and mind your own business."

She motioned her head to the side, indicating to her group of girls to retreat. Tayuya gave a small smirk to Tenten before leaving. Shifting her gaze, Tayuya looked towards me and gave me a small wave with a quick attempted of a seductive wink. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

I looked to Tenten who's face still shows anger.

"Are you okay Tenten?" I asked, recalling Tayuya punching Tenten's stomach.

"I'm fine." Tenten said bluntly before turning her direction to Hinata. "Are you okay?" She asked.

With Hinata's long straight bangs, it was hard to see her terrified eyes. Her body was still shaking and her head was low.

Just looking at her annoyed the hell out of me.

"How about fighting back?" I stated. I saw Hinata twitch once she heard my voice. "Being weak and quiet that you are, will only make Tayuya and her gang bully you even more. Hurry up and stop being such a weakling."

"Sasuke!" Tenten yelled. I looked to her. Her expression had frustration written all over it. I only shrugged my shoulder and turn the other way.

"I was only stating the truth. Harsh or not." I countered.

"I'm o-okay." Hinata said, with a weak smile. "T-thank you for h-helping me." With a quick bow to Tenten, Sakura, and also surprisingly me, she ran off.

"Strange girl." Tenten said out loud while watching Hinata's figure grow smaller through distance. "How'd you get here so fast?" Tenten ask, turning to me.

I opened my backpack and reached for a certain notebook inside. Once I got ahold of it, I placed the notebook on Tenten's head. "Here are your notes that you wanted."

Tenten eyes widen, and her cheeks turned a slight pink. "Did you run here?" She asked, curiously. I shrugged.

"Well I had to, today we have math first period. I couldn't be late without giving your math notes back before class starts."

I notice Tenten examined my face. She could see the sweat on the sides of my face showing that I had sprinted here to come on time. All this staring was really getting me uncomfortable and I was about to say something for her to stop, but suddenly I was quiet once I saw Tenten's lips curve into a sincere smile.

"Thanks Sasuke." She said, her smile intact. "And thanks for stopping that punch. I have all my teeth thanks to you."

I couldn't help but smile once I heard her last comment. But ruining the nice moment, I abruptly felt a sharp sting on my arm. I looked to Tenten with an unbelievable expression.

"Why'd you punch me?" I asked, my voice cracking because of the pain that was now tingling down my arm. Her innocent smile quickly changed into an unexpected smirk.

"In the future, don't say such harsh words to a person who's a victim of bullying." Tenten said, before walking into class.

"That girl…" I hissed under my breath.

"What an interesting relationship." A voice said from behind. I instantly spun around and saw that it was Sakura. I forgot she was here the entire time. I gave out a sigh, not really interested in talking to Sakura so I headed towards the class room door. But suddenly the words she asked me stopped me short.

I slowly turned around. "What?" I asked subconsciously, wanting to hear the sentence again.

"I said… Do you love Tenten?" Sakura ask, her green eyes piercing right through me. I was speechless and I honestly didn't know how to answer that question.

Luckily for me, I was save by a long bell ringing, indicating students to go to class.

I missed a huge bullet.

Sakura's expressionless face instantly broke as she let out a small chuckle. "Never mind, I'll see you later Sasuke." She said before heading in the direction of her class. I watched as he pink rose hair grew smaller until finally her figure disappeared among the students. I suddenly questioned myself.

"Do I…?" I asked my self, question my feelings.

_Sakura's Class…_

Sakura stomped all the way to her class after having a talk with Sasuka. Her face was red in frustration and she couldn't help but show it openly.

"Stupid Sasuke!" Sakura hissed under her breath. Opening the door quite forcefully, everyone turned to Sakura's direction once they've heard the loud entrance. Once Sakura noticed this, she screamed in anger. "What are you looking?"

Everyone instantly pretended to return to their own things while Sakura continues to stomp her way into class.

"Hey Sakura." I evil voice sang in the back of the room. Sakura eyes glinted with annoyance.

"What do you want Tayuya?" Sakura asked, before taking her seat. Tayuya with her short skirt hopped onto the table that was in front of Sakura.

"Why were you with Sasuke this morning?" Tayuya asked. Tayuya leaned closer making her red silky hair fall off her shoulders. "Are you sleeping with him again?"

"Get a grip Tayuya!" Sakura yelled. "I'm not sleeping with him! He won't give me that time of day now that he's into someone."

Tayuya eyes sparked interested. "He's into somebody?" She asked, her eye brow arching. "Is that why you're so upset like you are now?"

"Get off my back Tayuya, I'm not in the mood to talk to you." Sakura stated angrily. Tayuya merely laughs.

"Fine, fine," Tayuya said, giving in, "I'll ask you another time then Miss. Pussy Cat." Leaving Sakura's sight, Tayuya walked past Sakura's seat to go to hers. On her way, Tayuya spots Hinata in her seat. She gave a grin before pushing Hinata's head while making her way past her.

"Dweeb." Tayuya laugh as she made her way to her seat. Hinata's body was shaking, with her two hands clenched on her lap. Her arms were tense and her face is covered to hide her face.

Sakura glimpse to her left and saw that Hinata was actually in her class.

_She's in my class? Weird, never noticed her._ Sakura thought to herself.

"Get in your seats students! Class has now begun! Please take your notebooks and text books out and turn to page twenty-four." The teacher ordered as he made his way to his front desk.

Blocking the noises and voices around her, Sakura eyes became dull as she thinks of her short conversation with Sasuke. An instant pain was made in her chest as she thought of her theory being true. She shook her head.

_Sasuke wouldn't like Tenten… Would he?_

_

* * *

_**(A/N: My my my, Sakura's jealously is showing quite well, ne? Haha well, tell me what you think about this chapter! What do you think of Tayuya character? Mean isn't she? Muwhaha, *ahem* anyways, ta-ta for now :3 )**_  
_


	15. Hah!

**(DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto man! Leave me alone! DX )**

* * *

Chapter 15: Hah?

"Do I 'love' her?" I asked to myself, scratching my head in wonder. Its lunch hour and here I am sitting alone outside thinking about what Sakura said. I should be eating top ramen, not thinking of such stupid things.

Why am I wasting my time here thinking about 'love.'

I mean… what exactly is _Love_?

Without realizing it myself, I suddenly let out a frustrated yell, scaring the birds that were present. I only did it to relieve some stress; I didn't expect that there was someone behind me.

"Why are you yelling to yourself for?" A voice screamed from behind me. I jolted from my seat and spotted Tenten who had her hands covering her ears. A smirk formed on my lips.

"Why are you here?" I said, ignoring her question. "Here to stalk me?"

Tenten looked to me as if I was crazy, and her face had turned red in embarrassment. "You wish Sasuke Uchiha!" Tenten countered loudly. I winced at her loud voice, and instantly pushed my index finger to my lips.

"Quiet down Tenten!" I scolded, pulling her down to sit next to me on the bench. "We're outside of the library. By you screaming, they'll start to complain."

Tenten looked to me with one of her eye brow arched. "Excuse me? Weren't you the one who was screaming randomly just a minute ago?"

_Oh yeah…_

"Whatever," I quickly said, trying to dodge that question. "Why are you here anyways? The lunch room is in that direction."

I pointed towards the direction of the cafeteria. But Tenten only responded with a blank-frowned face.

"I know that!" Tenten said, pushing my pointed finger away. "I'm here because I noticed you not eating lunch," Before she finished her sentence, she pulled out a big bento box. "I thought maybe you didn't like today's lunch, so I thought we could share my home made bento."

Hearing her generous words and seeing that smile of hers suddenly made my heart jump. My hand subconsciously was placed on my chest, whiling the heart continues to throb.

_Why is my heart beating fast?_

Tenten looked to me with concern.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" She asked. I gave a weak smiled before nodding my head to give reassurance that I was alright. My mind wandered though, suddenly thinking about what Sakura asked.

_Do I… love Tenten?" _

I instantly laughed to myself. I don't think so.

Tenten looked to me with worried eyes mixed with confused eyes. I smirked before I reached for her bento box.

"This is yours?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I opened in the lid to take a glimpse of Tenten's lunch.

Tenten nodded proudly. "I cooked everything that's in that bento."

I nodded, while looking at the bento. Suddenly a chuckle escaped my lips. "This bento is pretty big. You must have a big appetite." I said with a laugh. "You sure eat like a pig."

Tenten face turned red. "Hey, shut up!" Was all she could say as I continued to laugh.

_It sure is fun to tease her._

As Tenten and I were having a good time with me laughing and her trying to retrieve the lunch box, we suddenly saw many students running in a certain direction. Tenten and I stopped what we were doing.

"Hey," I called out to one of the running student. Catching his attention, he turned to me while I walked up to him. "What's going on? Why is everyone running over there?"

"You don't know? People said there's a group of girls bullying this one girl." He replied. He then suddenly patted by back, "Come and watch the hilarious show."

Before I could say anything, he ran off joining the group of students. A small 'tsk' escapes my lips. "Just for their own entertainment they decide to watch someone getting bullied? How despicable. Hey Tenten—"

As I turned around to tell her what the guy told me, she had already jolted towards the direction where the students were headed. Being surprised, I quickly followed. "Tenten! Wait up!"

After running for some time, I realized the group of students had run straight towards the gym. It surprised me at how many students there were. I also realized I lost sight of Tenten because it was so crowded.

Suddenly spotting brown hair from within the crowd, and a two-bun hair style, I knew instantly it was Tenten. Without giving it a second thought, I made my way through students to reach her.

Bumping into a few people and pushing my way through, I finally made it to where Tenten was at. "Hey." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Surprisingly, Tenten didn't respond to me, let alone even looked to me. Her full attention was on what was in front of her. Her face was stern, and her eyes were filled with resentment. In curiosity, I looked to where Tenten and the others were looking.

What I saw was the group of girls and Tayuya, once again, ganging up on the girl who's called Hinata.

"Hello everyone!" Tayuya hollered to the crowd as if it's some sort of show. "Today, I will present to you all a magic trick, using Hinata as a volunteer!"

I could tell that everyone was hyped up because of them cheering and clapping their hands. It was absolutely ridiculous how all these people decide to watch this bullying and not think twice to try and stop it.

After getting the crowd of student excited, Tayuya made her way towards Hinata who was on floor, being held down by Tayuya minions. "So the magic trick is…" Pulling out scissors from behind her, Tayuya continued while holding them up. "I shall cut this girl's hair, and magically make it long again as if I didn't cut them at all!"

The crowed cheered as Tayuya made her way towards Hinata. Tayuya then pulled Hinata up to her knees, making her sit up. Tayuya then grab a lock of Hinata's dark blue hair in her hands and held the pair of scissors next to Hinata's hair. "Drum roll please!" Tayuya yelled.

Tayuya's group of girls began to stomp their feet to create the drum roll. Soon after, other students joined in on imitating the noise. Once Tayuya was satisfied with creating the suspense, she instantly snipped a lock of hair from Hinata head. A small yelp left Hinata lips as tears began to fall down her cheeks as Tayuya continues to cut.

Once Tayuya stopped cutting, half of Hinata's hair was long, and the other was shredded short. Tayuya turn to face the crowed of people,

"I'm sorry folks, but because my magic is weak right now, Hinata's hair cannot be grown back. But it's okay, right? I mean she _does_ look better than she used to!"

Everyone begins to laugh, while Hinata cries for lost of her hair and being embarrassed in front of all these people. I turned to Tenten and saw that her rage was at her limit. Her fist was clenched into a tight fist, and she began to make her way through the students to get to the scene. I instantly followed her.

To be honest, I don't care for this matter. I mean, I told this Hinata person to hurry up and not be such a weakling. The only reason why I'm putting myself in this position is because Tenten supposedly wants to help. How troublesome.

Tenten and I finally made it to the front of the crowd and was about to stand up for Hinata until something stopped the both of us. It seemed like someone else had decided to come to stop the bullying.

"Hey, why are you girls picking on this girl!" A voice yelled. Suddenly, my body froze. That voice… is familiar. The person who was standing up to Tayuya were facing in the opposite direction. So I couldn't see his face. But seeing the back of this blonde boy's hair, gave it all away.

Without realizing it, I said his name.

"Naruto?"

The boy heard my voice, and instantly turned around to see me. A grin formed on his face.

"Hey Sasuke." He said casually.

_Hah?_

**(A/N: So whatcha think? Hehe I sure tricked you guys huh! Did I? Oh please say i did cause that was my whole plan! If it didn't work... then i'm a failure at making twists in the story! D: Haha anyways, leave a review you guys and tell me what you think :) ta-ta for now! )**


	16. Change

**(DISCLAIMER: Hey...I've stated this already. I don't own Naruto! D:)**

* * *

Chapter 16:

"Hey Sasuke, long time no see." Naruto grinned. I simply gawked at his presence.

"You're alive?" I asked, bewildered. Did he come back from the dead? But he's right there in front of me! Do ghost really exists?

Naruto merely laughs at my response before turning his attention back to Tayuya. "Leave this girl alone." Naruto said with a stern voice. Tayuya was threatened a little because of the height difference between her and Naruto. But she held her ground.

"Fine," Tayuya replied, while scoffing at Naruto. She then turned to the crowd and bow comically. "I bid you fans a goodbye!" She said, making the crowd cheer. She came back up from her bow to look to Naruto. She gave a quick devilish smirk before cocking her head for her group of girls to follow her out of the gymnasium. The students left the gym also, leaving the four of us alone.

I quickly made my way towards Naruto and spun his shoulder around to face me. Almost losing his balance, Naruto looked to me in confusion as I was examining him. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked, in wonder.

I looked to him.

He had warmth.

And everyone else can see him.

I guess he's not a ghost.

"I thought you were dead." I stated straight-forwardly, putting it out there. Naruto gave a weak smile.

"No, I'm well alive." He simply replied.

"But… I was at the hospital… and your life line dropped dead." I said, trying to recap that day. Naruto looked to me, his eyes studying my every movement.

"The doctors told me my life was in danger and that I lost my heart beat," Naruto began, "But because of that shocker thing, they brought my heart beat back up."

He gave a weak chuckled and looked up to me. "I heard from a nurse that you were there when my life was in danger…" Naruto stopped for a bit to think and suddenly chuckles to himself. "That explains why I heard your voice screaming my name." He then laughed, "If I haven't known better, it seemed like you were yelling my name in anger.

I was quiet and remembered the day I was in the surgery room with Naruto on the table. Looking back at it now, I did call his name. Multiple times in fact. I didn't know why I did, I just had a gut feeling that told me to do so. I never expected him to hear me while him being completely knocked out. It didn't really make any sense so I decided to brush it off.

"If you'd stayed longer in the hospital, you'd know that they got my heart beat back up, and is alive today." Naruto said. "The nurse was looking for you, but they couldn't find you."

"That was because...!" I countered quickly. Realizing my emotions were getting the better of me, I quickly calmed myself before replying. "They basically told me that you didn't make it, and so I assumed you were dead. So to not waste my time, I left."

Naruto laughed, "Well, I'm not! Here I am, surviving a fifty-fifty chance surgery!" He then turned to me with a wide grin. "It's thanks to you that I don't have to live the rest of my life with a weak body."

Naruto looked up and shined his thankful bright blue eyes at me. Just looking at it makes me embarrassed.

"Whatever." Was all I could say while Naruto grinned pulling his hands behind the back of his head.

"This is…?" Tenten asked from behind us. While looking at Tenten's confused face, I finally realized that Tenten had never met Naruto. Naruto looked to her, and timidly bowed.

"This is Naruto." I stated, monotonously. "I met him in the hospital."

Tenten gave her signature smile, and held out her hand.

"Hello Naruto." She said, motioning her hand forward. "I'm Tenten."

Naruto instantly shifted his hands from behind his back, to reach Tenten's. Once their hands were locked, and giving a firm shake, they parted hands.

"I never knew Sasuke had a _girlfriend_." Naruto said out loudly. Instantly my face grew warm.

"She's not my girlfriend Naruto." I quickly said. Because I said is so defensively, Naruto looked to me as if suspecting something. He gave a grin and reverted his attention back to Tenten.

"You're very pretty Tenten-chan." Naruto said, showing his ear to ear smile.

I twitched.

"Is that so?" Tenten asked, while letting out a laugh. "You really have a way with words when it comes to talking to a girl."

Naruto eyes widen before laughing himself.

Seeing them easily laugh together for some reason brought a nasty feeling in my gut. I didn't know what it was until it hit me…

Is this… jealously?

I shook my head, trying not to think of such ridiculous things. I mean, me? Be jealous for Tenten? I don't'think so. I'm probably getting sick or something.

My attention was then brought back to the sobbing girl that was still on the ground, quiet as a mouse. If I didn't known better, I had forgotten she was even here. I could tell though that she was crying quietly to herself. Probably not wanting to interrupt our conversation.

Stupid girl.

"Ne." I said out, getting both Tenten and Naruto's attention. "If I'm not interrupting, I'd like to say that there's still a person here whose hair is a total mess."

Instantly Naruto and Tenten looked to Hinata.

Staring at Hinata's hair for awhile, Tenten finally knelts down next to Hinata. "I'm sorry for what they did to you." She said, her eyes sad, with her hand gently placed on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata merely shook her head.

"N-no… it's a-alright." Hinata replied quietly.

A surge of annoyance tingled in me. "Hey!" I shouted, making everyone jump. "If you're going to talk, stop stuttering within your sentences. That's just makes you an even bigger target for Tayuya and her gang. I suggest you to grow a damn backbone!"

"Sasuke!"

"I'm only saying this just so she won't have to get bullied anymore." I countered. "We can't sugar-coat everything just because the girl is fragile. If she doesn't get it through that thick skull of hers, this bullshit will never stop."

"Sasuke has a point." Naruto interrupted. I looked to him, and watched as he knelt down next to Hinata. "You have to change if you want those girls to stop."

Hinata eyes shifted to meet Naruto crystal blue eyes.

Lifting Hinata's hair with his finger tips, Naruto smiled.

"Maybe the first change you can make is this hairstyle."

**(A/N: Yes, yes, yes. Leave a review if you agree that Hinata must change for the better!)**


	17. Hands Held

**(DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not owned by me.)**

* * *

Chapter 17: Hands Held

How on earth did I get myself into this…

It's a Saturday and apparently Tenten, Naruto and Hinata decides to wake me up from my daily sleep-till-noon routine.

"Oh lighten up Sasuke!" Tenten said, noticing my tired and irritated behavior. I looked to her with my half-opened eyes and forced a fake smile. She notice this and couldn't help but smile.

"Onward to the hair salon!" Naruto hollered, motioning his hand to follow him.

Yesterday was when I found out that Naruto was still alive. Even though he's annoying as hell, I can honestly say that I'm glad he's not dead.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, looking over his shoulder. "Hurry up! Or you'll lose us!"

I gave a lazy sigh before I hurried to follow the group into the heart of Shibuya. Because it was a weekend, it was completely crowed.

The heat was bad, too many people around… I seriously question myself why exactly I'm here.

_Oh right,_ it was for this Hinata girl that is being bullied in our school. Because of Tayuya's 'magic show,' Hinata's hair was half chopped and half long. Although it's such a hassle to help her like this, I guess for her to actually be willing to change, it won't be as bad to help her.

But don't get me wrong, she can have help, but that doesn't mean _I_ should be involved in this!

"We're almost there!" Naruto said, to Hinata with a grin. Hinata quickly nods, keeping her head low so that Naruto doesn't have to see her blushing face.

_Girls…_

Looking to my right I realized Tenten wasn't beside me. _Where'd she go now?_

"Sasuke!" A faint voice yelled from a distance. Through the many busy bodies that passed us, I spotted Tenten from way behind where were were. I turned back to notice Naruto and Hinata continue walking forward without looking back, probably thinking that we're right behind them. They're obviously quite mistaken.

I looked back to Tenten, and I gave a heavy sigh.

I know for a fact, I wouldn't have cared, and have kept walking. But… why aren't my feet moving?

I looked back to Tenten who was struggling to get through the crowd to get to me. I watched as her fragile body got closer, and closer to me. Suddenly without me realizing it, my body moved on its own. I mentally blocked all the noise that was around me, and every passing body was black and white in my vision.

My only focus was on a girl I met on the roof.

The girl I actually wanted to protect.

The girl who makes me do things I've never imagine myself doing.

My focus was on _Tenten_.

When she was a few feet away, my body continues to moved forward. My body pushed past the crowds of people to get to Tenten. When I finally saw an opening, I took it.

With my hand, I reached down to meet Tenten's. Her eyes slightly widen before looking down at our now interlocked fingers.

Without meeting Tenten's eyes, I instantly turn to walk forward, not having the courage to look back.

"Sasuke?"

"You'll be left behind again." I stated quickly. "We better hurry, or we'll lose those two."

Tenten nodded silently, holding firmly onto my hand. A short walk seemed like forever when I was holding onto Tenten's delicate fingers. I could feel her warmth, and I could feel her grasp tighten. My face was growing warm.

"_What's gotten into me…?"_ I whispered to myself.

Now that the crowd died down, Tenten and I found ourselves completely separated from Naruto and Hinata.

"I think we've lost them." I said.

Both of us had stopped to look around for the two of our companions. The more we looked the more confident we were that they were completely gone.

"It's alright, I know which Hair Salon they're going to." Tenten said. "I guess we can just meet them there." A sigh relief left my lips being thankful that at least Tenten was paying attention to their group discussion about the location.

After a few seconds later of silence, both Tenten and I trailed our gaze down to where our hands were intact. Seeing that we were still holding hands, I quickly let go, and she quickly pulled away. Her body instantly spun away from mine, while I turned my head away slightly feeling my cheeks grow warm.

"Erm… I think we better go!" Tenten said, her voice a bit shaken, trying to portray an enthusiastic voice.

I simply nodded and followed her lead.

It was a quiet walk for the both of us, but for my own relief we were finally here.

"Finally." I breathed, while opening the door. Tenten followed after and was suddenly greeted by a teenage girl with long blonde hair that was tied back in a pony tail.

"Hello! My name is Ino!" She said cheerfully. "Would you like to have a haircut?"

Tenten shook her head politely. "Oh, no, that's alright. We're actually here to meet up with our friends."

"Right! Come on this way!" Ino smile, as she led us back to one of the private rooms.

"You guys must be double dating!" Ino said casually.

Instantly Tenten and I stiffen.

"No we're not—"

"We're just—"

Ino giggled at our reaction before opening a curtain that revealed Naruto in one of the guest chairs.

"There you guys are!" Naruto said, his back straightening. Suddenly seeing us standing next to each other, Naruto's face brightens. "_Where were you guys_?"

He looked to me with that goofy grin on his face as if he was hinting something to me. I rolled my eyes before sitting down next to him.

"Where is Hinata?" Tenten asked, ignoring the question.

"Oh, she over there behind the curtain," Ino replied. "That shy girl insists on cutting her hair privately so my mom brought her in there."

"Do you think I can take a look?" Tenten asked.

"If it's alright with her."

Tenten went up to the curtain, "Hey Hinata, it's me Tenten. Do you mind if I come in?"

"S-sure!" Hinata responded with a small voice. Instantly, the Naruto beside me slumped down in his chair. The word disappointment was written all over his face.

"Why can't I watch?" He whined. Tenten only grinned victoriously, before making her way passed the curtain. When it was just the two of us, Naruto instantly nudged on my arm with his elbow.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"So…?"

"So?"

"What happened?" Naruto asked mischievously.

"Nothing you, moron."

Not taken offense to that, Naruto continues, "Yeah right, you guys were weird coming in together." He said. "Something's up!"

"Nothing happened." I lied.

"Nothing…?"

"Nothing!"

Naruto suddenly starts laughing. "Yeah right! Your face is all red!"

Hearing how loud he became, I instantly shoved my hand to cup is loud-mouth. "Shhh!" I hissed.

Naruto only continues to laugh beneath my fingers. The more I heard his muffled laugh, the instant I whacked him in the head.

"Ow man!"

_Serves him right._

**(A/N: Hello! Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! You guys are the best! :) Well, i just finished writing the 17th chapter! Yippii! Thank you all for reading this fanfic. Without you guys, i wouldn't have it in me to write more! I love you guys! xD Hehe anyways, leave a review and look forward to the next chapter! )**


End file.
